Internet Protocol (IP) communication systems transfer IP packets among user devices and intelligent machines to provide data communication services like internet access, file transfers, media streaming, and user messaging. The IP communication systems are implementing several technologies in a contemporaneous manner to improve service delivery. These technologies include systems for Hardware Root of Trust (HRoT) and Network Function Virtualization (NFV) to improve service quality.
NFV servers process virtual machines that operate as communication network elements such as gateways, controllers, databases, and the like. The NFV servers exchange data packets with other network elements like Ethernet switches and IP routers to support data services like mobile internet access, user messaging, and media transfers. The NFV servers implement hypervisors and context switching to operate in a time-sliced manner. The NFV servers typically separate different virtual networks and/or services in the different NFV time slices.
Protected data systems may be accessed by user devices over wireless communication networks, such as Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks. Different protected data systems may be dedicated to specific networks elements. Thus, Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) are typically deployed for protected data systems using specific NFV hardware components, such as data center sites, server blades, central processing units (CPUs), cores, time slices, memories, transceivers, and the like. Therefore, a user device may be required to connect to a trusted network using private NFV requirements before exchanging data with a protected data system. Unfortunately, there is not an effective or efficient method for the user device to determine if a network can service NFV requirements.